House of anubis: House of twilight
by justanobody2232
Summary: There are two packs in the house of anubis, vampires and the werewolfs. Nina is the new vampire, what happens if she falls for a werewolf? Not a crossover because it actually contains NONE of the characters from twilight (just thought I'd put that in there to avoid any confusion)
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically what happens when you let me get my hands on a twilight boxset!  
**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own HOA.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I fidgeted a little in my seat, finding it hard to concentrate on Mrs. Andrews' lesson, the smell of blood was just too strong, I kept my head down, but looked around. My friend Amber was fidgeting too, we looked at each other, and then back at Mrs. Andrews, I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. After all, I can read minds. After pushing my seat back, so as to get a far away from blood as possible, I get a sudden smell of dog, I jump slightly, and Amber whips her head around to face me, I mouth. _"dog"_ Ambers eyes widen, I nod, raising my hand.

"Yes, Nina?" Mrs. Andrews smiles,

"I'm not feeling very well." I lie, well half-lie, the smell of dog was making me feel ill.

"Okay, go to the Nurses office." I get my bag and leave the room, then, closing the door behind me, I whisper "Amber! Ask for the toilet." I know that my friend has advanced hearing. After a few moments, Amber is next to me, I close the classroom door, and whisper.

"There's a wolf in there!" It was really more of a silent scream.

"I know I smelt it too." Amber says, I think for a moment.

"Rutter" I say, using only a surname for added affect

"Yes! Of course! Wait... We knew that."

"Well, no!" I say sarcastically.

"The bells going to go in like five seconds." Amber says.

"Let's get out of here then!" I say, we both run down the corridor.

**~The next day~**

**Patricia's POV**

I bring the glass to my lips; sip the thick, scarlet blood and check the time, _2:00 am. _I sigh and wash out my glass, climb the stairs, into my room, which I share with Joy, and flop onto my bed.

"Hey, Trix." Joy says,

"Hey, Joy. I haven't slept in... I don't know how long, but tonight is the first night it's actually gotten to me. Why?"

"I don't know." Joy sits up.

"Ugh. I smell wolf" I sniff.

"Me too"

"Can there be one night that I _don't _smell wolf."

"Nope, since we share a house with a pack of them."

"True" I put my pillow over my head, trying to block out the smell.

"Trixie, you try that every night. It's not going to help."

"ugh." I groan.

**~time lapse, 8:00 am~**

**Fabian's POV**

"Can I have the milk?" I call over the table, after getting no response, I shout louder,

"Can I have the milk?!" I shout, still no response, that's when a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes walks in, she picks up the carton of milk and places it next to me,

"There you are, Rutter" she whispers into my ear in her soft, melodic voice, she then sits next to Amber opposite me, I look at my watch, _8:15, _I stand,

"I'm going to head for school. Is anyone coming?" I ask,

"I'll come!" Willow, the eager pup beams, I roll my eyes, and we set off for school. When we're outside I ask Willow,

"Who was that?"

"Nina Martin, she's one of those, Blood-suckers." She whispers the last bit. I sigh.

**Nina's POV**

Whilst Patricia, Amber, Joy, K.T, Mara and I are walking to school, Patricia asks me,

"How were you so close to him?"

"To be honest, it stank!" I say. We all laugh.

"Gosh, you have willpower!" Amber says.

"Yeah," I say, the bell rings for school. "We're late."

"Oops" Joy says, we all laugh again. I stop suddenly. Everyone else stops too, I smell blood. I snap my head around, and there it is, a little girl with a bleeding knee. I try to run over, but the girls hold me back, Amber holds my shoulders from the front,

"Shh, shh, it's okay, just a little blood, that's all, shh." Amber comforts me, I calm down slightly.

"Okay, I'm fine" I say. We all carry on our way to school.

"Nina! You have to control yourself!" Joy shakes me.

"I'm sorry, it's so hard!" I defend myself.

"I know." Amber says, she turns her to face Joy, "but we have to _support _her, don't we? Joy." Amber says, through gritted teeth, raising her eyebrows at Joy. Joy, Patricia, Mara and K.T. nod.

Once we've reached the school, we walk into class, I sit at the very back, with Amber on the right hand side of me, Joy on the other, and K.T, Mara and Patricia in front of me, Patricia's sat next to her boyfriend, Eddie, who's also a vampire, the only boy in our group. The others seem to almost be protecting me somehow, probably to stop me from trying to murder someone or whatever. After a long hour of Mr. Winkler and ancient Egypt, the bell finally rings, the girls and Eddie crowd me, and we leave the classroom as a group.

"I'm going to put these in my locker." I say, breaking from the group,

"Do you need us to come with you?" Eddie asks, the whole group takes a step forward,

"Thanks, but... No thanks. I'm pretty capable of walking a few feet to my locker,"

"Okay" They walk away, I sigh and leave for my locker, daydreaming, but before I know it, I'm on the floor, I lift my head, only to see, a boy standing over me, his unmistakable brown eyes and mahogany hair... Fabian Rutter.

"I'm so sorry!" he says, helping me up,

"Its fine," I brush myself down and pick up my books. "I wasn't looking where I was going." I start to walk, Fabian catches up with me,

"Nina, right?" He asks,

"Yeah" I open my locker, and place my books inside. Aware that Fabian is still behind me, I slam the door, lean against it and cross my arms, asking, "Are you still here?"

"Yeah" he smiles, I roll my eyes.

"So..."

"So?"

"What do you want?"

Fabian shrugs,

"Anyway, I should get back to my friends." I start to leave, but Fabian pulls me back and kisses me, I slap him across the face. "Fabian!" I turn sharply and storm away, leaving a gobsmacked Fabian in my wake.

I catch up with the others, and lean on Amber and Joy's shoulders, "Hey!" I say,

"Hey!" the others reply.

"So, how did your little trip go?" K.T asks,

"Let's just say, I think I'll stay with the group for a while!" I say, we all laugh, leaving for home.

**Fabian's POV**

I pace around my room, thoughts rushing through my head, when my bedroom door opens, and in comes Willow.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I joke, but Willow's face stays stern,

"I know what you've done Fabian. It's wrong," she says, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, though I'm pretty sure I know what she means.

"How could you imprint on a vampire?!" she shouts,

"Shh! I don't know! I can't just choose who I imprint on!" I say, I lay flat on my bed, "she doesn't like me anyway." I say, deflated.

**So, What do you think? I know this was left at an awkward moment, but there is another chapter coming! I'm sorry I haven't upated in ages but, schools keeping me busy and I'm having a few personal issues, anyway hoped you liked it!**

**Katy**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Two updates in two days! You lucky people! This is probably really bad but, lets see what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own house of anubis!**

**Nina's POV**

I turn on the shower, stepping onto the cold tiles, I lean my head back and let the warm water run down my face and body. I hear the door open and close, _why didn't I lock the door? _I think. I inquisitively peer around the shower curtain, still silently screaming at myself for not locking the door. I manage to hide my annoyance with a

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Nina!" Willow smiles, I jump, and wrap the shower curtain around myself.

"What are you doing?" I ask,

"Umm... Brushing my teeth was going to have a shower. You know, what people _normally _do in the bathroom."

"Wait... No it doesn't matter" I sigh, trying _not _to get into a fight with a wolf.

"Can I finish my shower now?" I raise my eyebrows; Willow nods and slowly leaves the room. I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around myself, I open the door, and Willow is stood there.

"I left the shower on for you." I say, Willow goes into the bathroom. I open my bedroom door; Fabian Rutter is stood in the middle of my room.

"What the heck?" I shout, startled. After I calm down slightly, I say, "You have to stop... Appearing everywhere I go! It's just weird." I shuffle over to my drawers, "Okay, you are not watching me get my underwear out of my drawer, that's too weird."

Fabian nods, but stays exactly where he is.

"Go." I say slowly. Fabian eventually gets the message and makes his way to the door, as he passes me he whispers, "I love you" and leaves the room.

I quickly get changed, choosing; pair of superman converse, red high-waisted shorts, flesh coloured tights and a blue superman crop-top. I put my hair back into its normal style, and open my bedroom door, where Fabian is still stood,

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I say, Fabian pulls me into a kiss, and I find myself kissing back.

**Cliff hanger! (ish) Sorry it's so short, I have really big handwriting! It took up two pages of an A4 sized notebook! anyway, stay awesome!  
**

**Katy**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, three updates in two days! This is kind of to make up for the tiny chapter earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**

**Patricia's POV**

I make my way up the stairs, my hands full of popcorn and sweets (Me and the girls are going to have a movie night tonight, Joy, K.T. and I just got a TV in our room.) As I get to the top of the stairs, I see Nina and Fabian, _making out. _I drop everything in shock, Nina and Fabian jump apart. Nina Presses against her bedroom door, she knows what's coming. I get to Fabian in a split second,

"What are you doing?" I hiss, stepping closer to Fabian each time, and him moving back, until he's flat against a wall, with me baring my fangs. Fabian breaks out, fully wolf, growling, and on top of me, I grab him by the neck and pin him to the ground, my hand around his throat.

"Stop it!" Nina yells, pulling me off Fabian.

**Nina's POV**

"Stop what? I was having a great time!" Patricia smirks,

"I wasn't." Fabian splutters, getting to his feet.

"Fabian, will you excuse us a second?" I smile, Fabian nods and leaves, going down the stairs. I turn again to face Patricia.

"What were you doing? Why were you making out with a wolf?" Patricia says,

"You could have killed him!" I shout.

"You haven't answered my question." Patricia crosses her arms, and raises one eyebrow.

"It was an accident!" I say,

"Yeah, snogging someone's face off is _totally _an accident."

"Just shut up. You haven't done the same before."

"You bitch!" Patricia slaps me across the face, I pull her hair, and soon enough we're having a full-blown cat-fight. Everyone comes out of their rooms and pulls us apart.

"Nina, stop." Amber says, whilst she and Mara pull me back. Joy and K.T do the same to Patricia.

**Patricia's POV**

"Patricia, just come into our room." K.T. says.

"I'll do anything, just so long as I don't have to be with that slut." I go into our room.

**Thanks for reading! Stay Awesome!**

**Katy**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm doing well with the updates aren't I!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis.**

**Nina's POV**

I sighed, sitting up. Mara and Amber's eyes followed me, "Stop staring at me like that! You're really creeping me out!" I say,

"Okay, Nina, we know that it wasn't your fault that you and Fabian fell in love, but, Patricia doesn't like it." Amber says,

"Oh, poor wikkle Patwicia!" I say, sticking out my bottom lip. "She's just going to have to put up with it." I cross my legs, and rest my head on my hand.

"Nina! Patricia is like, the leader of our group, you can't just, not do what she says!" Mara says,

"I don't care! I should be able to lead my own life!" I say. Mara and Amber sigh,

"We can't share a room with you, Nina." Amber says, Mara nods and I bite my lip.

**~Time lapse 13:00~**

I pack up the last of my things, a picture of my parents, and then carry the cardboard box up to the attic, where one part of the wall has been painted a dark scarlet, and the rest of the room is painted cream, (it used to be a chill-out room, but it's now my bedroom) and a wardrobe has been fitted into one part, and a black double bed with red covers, and a fluffy red rug on the cream carpet, I rest the box on the bed, and start to unpack. After unpacking completely, I hang my black and red canvas painting of my mum (which I painted) above my bed.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen, and start to make myself a sandwich, I bend down to the cupboard to get a pack of crisps,

"I can't believe that Nina would do that!" I hear Amber whisper. My head slowly pops up above the counter.

"I know, I thought she was better than that." K.T. replies,

"I'm glad she doesn't share a room with us anymore." Mara continues. I cough, they all turn around.

"Nina!" They all say as they realise that I'm stood there.

"Well, thanks for telling me how you feel." My voice breaks, and I run upstairs and into my room, locking the door behind me, and collapsing onto my bed, my phone then buzzes, I sit up and then pick up the phone, and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say,

"Hello. Is this Nina Martin?" A low voice comes from the other end.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Evans. I'm sorry to say this Nina, but your Gran just passed away." I start to cry, and my phone falls out of my hand, "Hello? Hello?" I hear come from the phone, then, it goes quiet, and I collapse back onto my bed in tears, and shove my face into my pillow.

As I hear a knock on the door, I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, and shout "Who is it?!"

"It's me." Fabian replies through the door. "Come out."

I sigh.

"Okay, I'm coming out now." I open the door, Fabian notices my red eyes and pulls me into a hug, I practically break down in tears.

"It's okay Neens," he pulls me into a hug, and I cry into his shoulder, "Shh, shh." He soothes me, and carries me to my bed, where he sits, with me next to him, but I'm still crying into his shoulder. "what happened?" He asks, stroking my back.

"My, Gran, died." I say through sobs.

"Shh, its okay, shh." He kisses my head, I lift my head up.

"Thankyou." I smile, then I place a passionate kiss on his lips.

**Thanks for reading! Stay awesome!**

**Katy**

**xxx**


End file.
